The invention relates to magnetic transducers, particularly those effective on flexible magnetic disks; and in particular the invention relates to spring suspensions for such transducers.
It has been previously proposed in Castrodale, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,029, issued May 9, 1978, to provide a two transducer-carriage assembly for a flexible magnetic disk which includes a gimbal spring for supporting each of the two transducers, a load arm effective on each of the two transducers for moving the transducer in pressure contact with the disk and a swing arm for mounting both the gimbal spring and the load arm for each of the transducers. There is a type of universal joint between each of the load arms and the respective gimbal spring so that the transducers may pitch and roll with corresponding undulations of the flexible disk. Each of the swing arms is mounted by means of a leaf spring with respect to a carriage of the assembly allowing the swing arms and thus the transducers to be moved apart whereby a flexible magnetic disk assembly may be moved between the swing arms and transducers. The carriage includes abutments for limiting the approaching movement of the swing arms and transducers together so that the gimbal springs provide the complete resilient effects allowing pitching, rolling and other movement of the transducers with undualations of the flexible disk, with the transducers remaining all the time in data transferring contact with opposite sides of the disk.